Home
by crazyflashfan
Summary: "It was a nice room, but he didn't want 'nice'. He wanted home. He wanted Barry, Iris, and his mom. Wally wanted the familiarity of his aunt's and uncle's house. He wanted his small room with his mom." Family moment with Bruce and Wally! Rated K ...cuz batman is too scary for regular old K.


Wally frowned as he stepped into the room that was to be his. It was big and formal. The blankets were a dark red, the sheets and pillow cases were a brighter shade. The headrest was a nice brown with cool designs, and the floor was wooden. His dresser was the same brown as the bed and so were the bed side tables. He had a dark brown desk near the window, the curtains were dark red. It was a nice room, but he didn't want 'nice'. He wanted home. He wanted Barry, Iris, and his mom. Wally wanted the familiarity of his aunt's and uncle's house. He wanted his small room with his mom.

Wally shut the door behind him. The room was empty, hollow. Wally hated it. It was only his second time in the room. Alfred had put all of his clothes away, as well as his comics in a closet. The comic books were the only thing he managed to keep while in the orphanage. Wally sat on his new bed, wincing. His bruised rib wasn't quite healed. Wally blinked back tears. He wanted home so badly. He wanted his mom to help with his cuts and bruises. Wally wanted his mom to make him her cookies with milk, like she did after he was hurt. He had tried Alfred's cookies. They were awesome, but they weren't his mom's.

It's been a year, and he's still whining about his mom. He should be happy, right? He's got a new home, a legal brother, and a new dad! Even if his new dad was broody Batman, and his new room was empty feeling, and his brother hasn't been around lately. Dick has been busy with Zattana and everything. Bruce was scary and didn't seem like father material, but who's Wally to talk? Wally's dad beat him and once Rudy found out about Wally's powers, he beat him worse and made him skip meals.

* * *

Bruce was working on paperwork. It was midnight, but he had papers to sign. There wasn't a lot, so he did it in his room. It was only with Bruce's experience, that he heard the tiny whimpers coming from two rooms down.

Bruce blinked, looking up from the paper he had been reading. Dick was at the cave, talking with the team. Wally had stayed behind, from the injuries he still had. When Bruce heard it again, he got out of bed and crossed the room to the door. Out in the hallway, he could hear muffled words coming from behind the speedster's door. Bruce hurried into Wally's room.

Wally was mostly under the blankets. His head was laying on his pillow, red hair sticking to his forehead. Wally's face was flushed from the nightmares and he was murmuring protests.

"No, please, I-I didn't do anything." He was saying. Bruce instantly knew what the nightmares were about and walked to Wally's bedside.

"Wally." Bruce tried. Wally just turned his head away, mumbling protests. "Wally, wake up."

Bruce touched Wally's shoulder to shake him gently. As soon as his hand touched Wally, the ginger woke with a yelp. Wally had rolled away and almost fell off the bed. Wally looked up. Bruce was stricken with the fearful eyes looking at him.

"Wally, are you okay?" Bruce asked, lamely. Wally blinked.

"Wh-why are you in here?" Wally stammered.

"You were having a nightmare." Bruce said. Wally frowned, sitting up.

"Sorry." He mumbled, looking away from Bruce.

"You don't have to be sorry." Bruce shook his head. An idea hit him. Something that always helped with Dick. "Do you want some milk and cookies?"

Wally's head snapped up. His eyes were sad. Bruce was confused. Did he say something wrong? Wally looked like he was thinking.

"Sure." He said, quietly. Bruce smiled.

* * *

Wally sat at the kitchen counter in front of a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. The cookies were good, even Bruce had some. But they weren't his mom's.

"My mom used to make cookies, too." Bruce's voice startled him out of his thoughts and Wally frowned at Bruce. "After she died, I only wanted her cookies. I wouldn't even eat Alfred's. Once he found out, he dug up her recipe. Now he only makes those, but they never really tasted the same."

Wally was confused. What did this had to do with him?

"The thing is, Wally, even though Alfred was trying to fill in for my parents, he never could replace them. I know I can't be like your father..." Bruce was interrupted by Wally.

"You can't." Wally said, his voice cold, even to himself. Wally looked at Bruce. "My father was a jerk. You may be scary Batman, but not even you can scare me as much as him. I don't want you to be like him. But..." Wally looked at his hands. "I'd like it if you acted like yourself. You don't have to act like a dad to me, but at least don't act so angry when talking to me. It..." Wally hesitated, unsure if he should say it. "It reminds me of him."

Bruce was silent. Wally didn't look at Bruce, afraid he said the wrong thing. He winced when he felt arms around him, and frowned in confusion. He finally looked up at Bruce, who was...hugging him? Bruce looked solemn and a little sad.

"I'm sorry if I scare you." Bruce said, hugging Wally close. Wally sniffled and hugged back.

**A/N bet u were waiting for a daddy batz story. So, da poll is closed and i see what stories ya guys want. Well DONT DISPARE! I started most of them and some stories are gonna be uploaded today! WHOOT WHOOT!**

**anyways, follow me so you get da alerts for my stories! Sorry, JL fans, but I've been obsessed with YJ lately, at least with the DaddyBatz stuff...**

**FAVORITE**

**FOLLOW **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
